


call it what you want

by thefangirlslair



Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [30]
Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Budding Love, Canon Universe, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: there's a lump in his throat that feels like gratitude and a feeling in his heart that beats like love.is this love? is this what they call it? the shaking of hands for being unable to hold theirs, the nervous pumping of heart whenever they're near, the inexplicable urge to know if their lips are as soft as they seem to be?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319
Kudos: 18





	call it what you want

_**i want to wear his initial on a chain 'round my neck, chain 'round my neck / not because he owns me, but coz he really knows me / which is more than they can say / i recall late november, holding my breath / slowly i said, "you don't need to save me, but would you run away with me?" / "yes"** _

_\- call it what you want, taylor swift (reputation)_

* * *

the stars are out and the road is silent, sleeping and unaware of the tremor in his bones as he walks her home.

sasuke does this every night, picking sakura up from her late shift at the hospital and eat late dinner with her either on her house or his, so why is he always this nervous? why does he feel like crawling out of his skin whenever they accidentally touch? he doesn't understand.

he has touched sakura before, but that was the genin sakura he knew. he wasn't here in konoha to witness the birth of this all-new sakura haruno who walks leisurely beside him with a soft smile on her lips. he wasn't here to watch her work her way up to become the strongest kunoichi in the entire shinobi nation. a small part of him is disappointed in that.

sasuke wasn't here to see her bloom into this beautiful young woman that she is right now.

"you're quieter than usual, sasuke-kun. is there something in your mind?" her voice pierces the night and his quiet musings. sasuke sees sakura looking at him with those wide eyes of hers and the tremor in him intensifies.

he looks away, "i'm good." putting his hand inside his pocket and remembering his gift to her, he adds, "don't worry."

sakura offers a small smile, "you might be hungry already. c'mon, let's hurry."

they walk the remaining distance from her house and after a few minutes, they finally get there. sakura unlocks her door and enters her place, "so, what do you want for dinner? i recently went to the grocery to stock up so we're loaded tonight." she giggles slightly, the sound resonating throughout the empty space.

sasuke is silent as he removes his shoes on the foyer, eyes glued to her clan symbol etched on her red shirt, wondering what would it look like if it's his clan symbol instead? the back of his neck starts to burn and he immediately puts away his thoughts for another day.

he thought he was doing good until he follows sakura in her kitchen and he sees her rummaging inside her refrigerator. "i learned this recipe the other day that includes a lot of tomatoes that's why i bought some earlier. is that okay for tonight?"

"aa."

it's the only thing he could utter because this scene, this view, gives him so many nostalgic memories—an image of his mother on the kitchen as she makes breakfast, his father brewing coffee, and his brother chopping vegetables beside their mother. looking at sakura as she prepares to cook him dinner for the 4th time since he got back from his trip outside konoha 2 weeks ago gives him that.

there's a lump in his throat that feels like gratitude and a feeling in his heart that beats like love.

is this love? is this what they call it? the shaking of hands for being unable to hold theirs, the nervous pumping of heart whenever they're near, the inexplicable urge to know if their lips are as soft as they seem to be?

his lone hand still grips the small box inside his pocket and his feet move even before he can think. sasuke reaches her form, her back still facing his as she starts to chop onions, and his one and only arm decides to slowly circle her with it.

the sound of knife hitting the chopping board stops all of a sudden and the quiet is between them again. it has always been comforting, this silence, but this time it's charged with something he can't really explain.

"i have something for you," he whispers.

sasuke hears her small gasp of surprise. he detaches his arm from her and opens his large hand offering a small box to her. with trembling fingers, sakura takes it from him.

"when i was in wind country, i met a foreigner from a different land. he is a civilian and he makes jewelries," he explains softly behind her, head peeking over her shoulder to look at the gift he gave.

he continues to explain as sakura removes the necklace from the box, "i learned that in their country, that symbol is your name's initial." together, they look at the snake-like shape on the pendant made of white gold and even without him seeing her face, he knows she's smiling. it makes his cheeks burn.

"it reminded me of you so i bought it," he quietly confesses. she doesn't need to know that since they have the same initials, he also has an identical one on himself now hanging on his neck covered by his high collar. the foreigner mentioned that in his country, couples do it all the time—buying two identical stuff so they can wear it together.

isn't that what they are? a couple, right?

sasuke hears her chuckle softly, "it's so pretty." she twists slightly to look up at his face and he sees her cheeks tinted pink. "help me wear it?"

he only has one hand so he just gathers her pink hair and lifts them, exposing her bare neck in display. sasuke fights the desire to bury his face in them. he watches in fascination as she deftly locks the chain in place with her nimble fingers. after that, she turns to him making sasuke drop her hair.

her green irises look up at him and he's mesmerized, in awe of the affection and faith in them, and never even dared to flinch when she places her hand on his shoulder to help her reach his face. her lips find the corner of his and he can smell mint and chocolate. he feels her lips stretch in a smile against his skin and his hand goes to grip her waist a little harder.

"thank you, sasuke-kun."

as soon as she says it, sakura turns around again and faces the kitchen counter. he silently hopes she can't feel through her back the wild beat of his heart since his chest is against her clan symbol. sasuke can smell her pink hair, like antiseptic and jasmine at once, and it reminds him of how good she is. she has saved a lot of people, including him, and she still keeps on working to make sure she can save more in the future.

the future has never looked this bright in this village knowing that his former teacher is now hokage and his rival and best friend is grooming to be next. sasuke knows that this village that his brother loved so much is in good hands. so why does he still feel like running away?

"if i ask you..." sasuke drawls on, wondering how can he express his thoughts well and not fail. he swallows the nervous itch in his tongue and asks sakura, "if i ask you to run away with me... would you do it?"

moments pass and his heart is beating erratically against his ribcage. he shouldn't have asked, he knows she's loyal to konoha. he is about to retract his question when her answer renders him speechless, even though deep inside his heart, a tiny part already knows.

"i was willing to leave this place and run away with you when we were young and naïve," she softly answers. her voice is full of love and a slight exasperation as if she can't believe sasuke doesn't believe it. sakura turns her head on the side, "what more now? what more now that we're both what we are?"

and what are they? what are they now?

 _in love_ , his heart whispers. sasuke silently agrees, a smile forming on his face.

sakura huffs, "but not now, sasuke-kun. you and i need to eat first." she peeks around to face him, "got it?"

her smile is radiant and her eyes are gleaming in the soft light of her kitchen. he smiles softly, nods, and moves to stand beside her on the counter to prepare the pan so they can start to cook.

and as they work on their dinner and spend the night together, sasuke learns that they can call it what they want, and for him he will call it love.

* * *

_~fin~_


End file.
